clans_of_elgardt_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vit Pantera
Vit Pantera is an elusive shifter warrior/rogue who fights with the Vreemd alliance Back Story She is also known as the "White Panther"... As a baby she was left in the woods alone and a group of wood elves came across her furry form and seeing her sweet little face took pity on her and took her in. She was raised by the elves deep within the forest and so her wild side was free to roam and hunt as it pleased. She learnt the way of forest and developed on her already keen senses to sneak and hunt. Her mischievously wild side found amusement in stealing from those that wondered into the forest. Mind you it was mostly food, with her favourite being the fish. As the years past she began to wonder about those who travelled through and into the woods and began to ponder where they may come from and what stories they might have. So one day she decided to leave her home and safety of the wood elves to venture out into the world and discover what it has to offer. From birth she always had ears and a cute fluffy tail, that even in human form she was unmistakably a shifter. She knew she was adopted by the wood elves and could only assume she was born of a shifter. But she could only ever speculate as to her the true heritage. Or why she it is can never truly take full human form. Characteristics Charming, fun-loving and quick with her blade, Vit Pantera makes a valuable ally and a dangerous foe... She is a mischievous, playful and naturally curious but as she was raised by wood elves she so while also learning to live off the land and hunt can be prim and proper if she deems it necessary. Through her adventuring she soon found taking up the sword was a necessary skill if she was to survive in the the land of Elgardt. She is always looking for fun and for shiny pieces of gold or jewels and would rather bargain than fight however if cornered can bring out a ferocious furry that few ever see or would be as unlucky to see. She is still naïve to the world at large and while clever in the way of the land she can be dim-witted when it comes to those around her. She can be too trusting and easily fooled but thankfully she does learn quickly so she won’t be caught by the same con twice...or so she hopes. She does not have hate for any creature of this world or any other as wood elves taught her ‘we are all of this universe and to hate another is to hate one’s self’. With this belief she chooses to unpretentiously believe or see the better in most she comes across…except for the murder elves..she has learnt the hard way. :P She can be both eloquent and manic at times varying from one to the other with no warning. Her feline side means she finds it amusing to toy with and taunt her prey or enemies and is forever smiling as she is glad to find new friends or fiends to play with. “Life is but a game and other creatures but toys in the vast toy box that is the land of Elgardt” -Vit Pantera- “Life is but a stab in the back and others but pawns waiting for it” -Unknown- Category:Shifter Category:Characters